Susan Licther
'Susan Licther' Susan Licther (born March. 8 1985) was the Mayor of Los Santos 2011 (August - November). She was the second female Mayor after Naomi Williams and the 9th Mayor of Los Santos. Licther has been in the government since Jim Hoover's term and assi sted many previous Mayors in their administrations, such as Naomi Williams, Gary Keane, Brad Hoover, Ian Lowe, Allegra Nixon and Rakesh Namir. She is a fourth-time Director of Welfare, Prosperity and Rehabilitation. Throughout 2011 she developed and created Los Santos Crisis Center. In her term as Mayor, she split the managing rights of the crisis center between the Los Santos City Government and Los Santos Fire Department In 2010 and 2012 she was the Assisting General Manager of Four Dragons Casino. Later on in 2012 she worked for the San Andreas Network (SAN) as their Political Analysist. By the end of 2012 and whole 2013 and 2014, she worked in Norway, Europe, with her mother in her mother's private practice as Senior Advisor to different business. Licther returned to Los Santos early in January 2015 and now works as a Licensing Official in the City Government. On the 8th of February, she was hired by the managers of Four Dragons Casino for the third time in her career. She is currently a member of the Board and serves as an advisor and assisting manager. Early life, childhood and adolescence Licther was born on March 8th. 1985 in the hospital in San Fierro, San Fierro, San Andreas. Susan grew up with her mother, father and two sisters in the Licther Mansion, until she moved to Los Santos after graduating from university. She attended San Andreas University and San Fierro University, where she earned a degree in Industrial, Organization and Business Psychology. After her graduation, Licther took a gap-year and traveled to Norway in Europe. Here she joined an insurance company and worked as a secretary to the Chairman of the Board. After spending one year in Norway as a secretary, she resigned, returned to San Andreas and moved to Los Santos. Her mother is an educated clinical psychologist and has her own private practice named "Health & Aid from Licther's". She moved out of San Andreas a few years after Licther moved to Los Santos. She now lives in Norway, running her own practice once again. Licther's father was a Democrat and involved in politics. When Susan was 7 years old, he ran for Mayor of San Fierro, but lost the election. Instead of being Mayor, he was hired as Director of Rehabiliation over at the Bureau of Welfare in San Fierro. It is known to the public that Licther's father developed serious and severe alcohol problems after he resigned as director, and there was several incidents at the Licther Mansion, and one night he was taken into custudy by the San Fierro Police Department. He was charged with violence against his wife and his children, and spent some time in prison. When he finally was released, he vanished and moved out of San Andreas. Nobody, or at least a very few have heard much from him since. However, it is believed that he is stil searching for his lost wife (Susan's mother) who he, himself abandoned and divorced after he got arrested. Eva and Mickie Licther are Susan's younger and older sisters. Eva is the oldest and Mickie is the youngest of them. All three of them grew up together at the Licther Mansion and were the very best friends throughout their childhood and adolescence years. Eva left the mansion after finishing High School and decided to attend to college outside San Andreas. Mickie attended San Fierro University a year after Susan began, but she quit university after a year. Mickie worked as a secretary for her father for one year at the Bureau of Welfare, untill she followed her sister's (Eva) path and left San Fierro as well. The three sister's still have contact today, and it is very likely they are still the very best frends as they once were. Susan also has an aunt named Zhana Licther, who still lives in San Fierro. She is a real estate agent, and she took over the Licther Mansion after the rest of the Licther family left. Zhana is still the registered owner of the Licther Mansion. Four Dragons Casino 'Assisting General Manager' (2010) Licther returned from her gap-year in 2010. At this time, the Licther Mansion in San Fierro was owned by her aunt. Susan had more than enough money to buy her mansion back, but she allowed her aunt, Zhana, to held onto the mansion. Susan wanted to live in Los Santos, so she did not really need the Licther Mansion. One day she went to Four Dragons Casino to play a game of Blackjack and Texas Hold'Em. Here she overheard the General Manager (Ben), searching for employees to work at the casino. Susan chose to make contact with Ben and it did not take long before she convinced him that she was the right woman for the job. She worked as a secretary for Ben for the first months, but because of her good effort and results, she was promoted to Assisting General Manager of Four Dragons. This happened at the same time she met with the newly appointed Co-Owner of Four Dragons, "King". Susan was the Assisting General Manager for over one year, untill she decided to begin her career in politics and the Los Santos City Government. Los Santos City Government 'Director of Welfare, Prosperity and Rehabiliation (2010 - 2011)' In 2010, Licther began her political and governmental career in Jim Hoover's administration as a secretary, similar to her position in the Four Dragons' Casino. After a few months, she was offered the position of Hoover's right-hand during his term as Mayor. This job was short-lived however, as she was promoted to Director of Welfare a few weeks later. When Naomi Williams, was elected Mayor of Los Santos, Licther was promoted to Director of Welfare and Prosperity. In this position, Licther was in-charge of overseeing, securing and ensuring the welfare and prosperity of Los Santos' citizens. During William's administration, Susan began her plans for the Los Santos Crisis Center. After discussions of the plans, it was approved by Williams herself, the Governor and the Government of San Andreas. The construction of the Los Santos Crisis Center began at the end of Williams' term as Mayor. After Williams' term ended, Gary Keane was elected Mayor of Los Santos. Licther continued being in-charge of overseeing the welfare and prosperity of Los Santos in the position as Director of Welfare and Prosperity. During Keane's term, Licther now held the title and position as Director of Rehabilitation because of her work and effort in regards to Los Santos Crisis Center. Because of problems within the Licther family itself, she was forced to resign before Los Santos Crisis Center was fully finished. Some months later, a few weeks before Keane's term was over, Licther returned to her position. Los Santos Crisis Center's construction and developement for now was finally completed. Brad Hoover was then elected Mayor of the City. Because of Licther's experience, knowledge and previous management throughout three earlier administrations, Hoover gave Licther her previous job as Director of Welfare, Prosperity and Rehabilitation back. However; during of her time outside the government, Hoover had already given the full management of the Los Santos Crisis Center to the Los Santos Fire Department's Child Protective Services. This led to some managing difficulties and misunderstandings between the City Government and the Fire Department of Los Santos. Fortunately; the case was quickly solved and both the City Government and Fire Department of Los Santos were given shared management rights. This new system included that the City Government would oversee the managing tasks and financial situation of the Center, while the Fire Department of Los Santos would secure and ensure the welfare, health and care for the patients and clients staying and living at the Center. 'Mayor of Los Santos (August - November 2011)' After an intense Mayoral campaign, Licther won the election in 2011 and was appointed Mayor. Her previous experience, knowledge and effort throughout four earlier administrations played a key part in her role as Mayor. She wanted to develope the City Government into something more like a faction and ensure more available jobs to the civilians of Los Santos. This led to the re-creation of the GSA (Government Security Agency) and it's re-construction was met with both positive and negative views. The primary task for the GSA was to secure and ensure the security of all government employees, especially members of the City Government. Their secondary task was to assist the Police and Sheriff Department. Licther also continued to develope Los Santos Crisis Center. The Center itself was doing quite well at this time, but after several meetings with the Commissioner of the Fire Department, Collins, Stuart, the City Government and Fire Department agreed to move the main and daily operation of the Center to the building next to the All Saints General Hospital. The idea and goal was to increase the efficiency and make it more available for those citizens in great need. The Center was also given a financial and structual upgrade, funded and provided by the City Government. Los Santos Crisis Center is still up and working this day. It is now fully used by the Child Protective Services of the Los Santos Fire Department. The transportation business and system in Los Santos was also developed, upgraded and re-structured during Licther's term. The main reason why the transportation business in Los Santos needed so much attention was because of an alerting high level of dangerand unsaftey in the sector. A high percentage of all the drivers within the transportation business had alerted the police and government of a serious high crime rate. The City Government established a new transportation system, Bureau of Transportation. The bureau would secure well-educated and well-trained drivers, who would also be under protection of the GSA in times of great need. Statisticly, the criminal rate connected to the transportation sector in Los Santos decreased dramatically during Licther's term, something she has been cheered for ever since. The Bureau of Transportation still exists today. When Licther's term as Mayor ended, she left Los Santos and returned to her aunt and the Licther mansion in San Fierro. She took a long vacation, travelling to different countries in the world such as Brasil, Cape Town South Africa, Cannes in France, Norway and Sydney. After her last visit in Sydney, she returned to San Fierro and the Licther mansion. 'Feuds with Michael Kingsland' Not long after Licther was elected Mayor, the City Government began their search for the district representatives. At this time, the San Andreas Government had divided Los Santos into four sectors, North, West, South and East. Each one of these districts required a representative in the City Council. The feuds with Michael Kingsland started when the City Government chose another candidate over Kingsland to represent the Northern district. Kingsland felt that the City Government, with Licther in charge, did not give him a good enough explanation or reason for not being selected. The City Government on the other hand, felt that Kingsland was not suitable, reliable or fitting enough for the job. After this, Kingsland started to criticize almost every move made by the City Government and Licther herself. This led to brutal discussions and even brawls between Licther supporters and Kingsland supporters. One of the cases the City Government and Licther was critized for, was the financial situation within the City Government itself. Kingsland felt that the City Government and Licther wasted the tax-payers money on useless and worthless offices, directors and sub-departments.The City Government and Licther on the other side, felt that it was necessary and important to create a reliable, flexible and effective Government. After these intense discussions, brawls and finger-pointings by supporters on both sides, many thought that Kingsland ran for Mayor only to gain revenge on Licther herself and ruin all she had built within the City Government. A funny and strange thing regarding these feuds was that Licther and Kingsland never met face-to-face for any sort of debate, meeting or discussion. It was like a "mini cold war" between Licther's supporters and Kinglands's supporters. The reason behind this is not clear, whether it was Licther who had nothing to say to Kingsland, Kingsland who did not want any contact with Licther or some other unknown reason(s). Nevertheless, after an intense campaigning battle versus Licther's Deputy Mayor, Kaylis Wyatt, Kingland was elected Mayor of Los Santos. San Andreas Network 'Return to Los Santos & Political Analysist (2012)' Licther returned to Los Santos after some months of absent due to her vacation and time in San Fierro. Because of her time away from San Andreas politics, she had missed some important events in Los Santos regarding the Kingsland administration. For example incidents such as riots and brutal brawls outside the City Hall. However; at this time, she chose not to run for Mayor again. The reaons behind this are not clear, and Licther has never really shared her thoughts regarding this choice. In any case; she was shortly after her return, hired by San Andreas Network The C.E.O, Richard Ochs, promoted Licther to Political Analysist. Licther shared this position with Allegra Nixon and former Mayor Gary Keane. She caught up with the current situation in Los Santos and discovered that things did not go too well for Kingsland's administration, and she decided to focus on this area. This led to critical articles about the situation, and also papers regarding what the "Everyday Citizens" of Los Santos thought about the current Governmental situation. Because of the physical and mental injuries Kingsland got during his term, SAN was never able to get an interview with Kingsland himself. After some months as Political Analysist, Susan resigned because of her wish to return to the City Government and use her experience and knowledge to develope and improve the city. Return to Los Santos City Government 'Chief Administrative Officer (2012)' Licther applied for a job in Ian Lowe's administration. After one week of applications and schematics, she went into personal meetings, interviews and discussions with Lowe, discussing the current job opportunities in the Government. However; Because of the major chaos and uprisings made during the Kingsland administration, the San Andreas Government was forced to develope and go through with a reform of the City Government itself. This was also because of recent disappearances and activity problems with previous elected mayors, directors and government employees. It took some time before a job opportunity turned up for Licther, and she had almost decided to leave Los Santos again and move back to San Fierro. But one day the City Government called Licther and said that her presence was requested at the City Hall for a meeting with Mayor Lowe. He wanted Licther as Chief Administrative Offier in the City Government, and after some discussions regarding payment, working hours and tasks, she happily accepted and signed the contract. Unfortunately, because of the recent and new changes made by the San Andreas Government, the opportunities were quite limited. The job was more an overseeing-administrative task. In an interview with SAN, Licther said "Well, I am afterall, an educated industrial, organizational and business psychologist. I am more than happy to use my primary education and knowledge to ensure the wellness and prosperity to all employees within the government, not just the City Government." Four Dragons Casino and sporatic appearances in the City Government 'Assisting General Manager' (2012) When Lowe's term ended, Licther returned to Four Dragons Casino working as assisting general manager for the owners. Her old contacts, Ben and King were still in charge, and were more than happy to have Licther back. Here she, Ben and King among others, ran the casino very well and the casino had major financial success. After a few months as assisting manager, Licther developed and created a brand new game for the casino. It was named "Licther's Wheel of Luck and Fortune". The game was quite simple; Your bet would double if you got the same letters/numbers three times in a row. This led to huge bets from the guests and customers, and it turned into a brilliant success. Many guests wanted to give this new game a try, and some lucky winners won quite a large amount of money. The general managers were also happy. The board did not want the Four Dragons to be a "mini-fraud" place. The casino should rather be a place to have fun and high chances of winning money. It was the casino's wish to make sure that no one went home empty-handed. Because of some misunderstandings and change in leadership, Licther decided to take a break from the casino business. It is unclear if Licther ever resigned from her position as assisting manager, if she was discharged some weeks later, or if she actually still is the assisting manager, but inactive. 'Sporadic appearnces within the Los Santos Government' (2012 and 2013) Licther returned for the third time to the government when her good friend and previous colleague, Allegra Nixon was elected Mayor. Unfortunately; The State Government's changes still made it difficult for Licther to continue her old duties as Director of Welfare, Prosperity and Rehabilitation. It is uncertain what Licther's active role in this administration actually was, but it is very likely that she continued the same role she had in Lowe's administration. Her official title during Nixon's administration was City Clerk and later on Government Employee. When Nixon's term ended, Licther left Los Santos and moved back to San Fierro and the Licther mansion. She wanted her aunt Zhana, to give the mansion back to her, but Zhana did not want to do that. Fortunately, this discussion did not turn into some hatred between Susan and Zhana, since Zhana had previously gotten into contact with her sister, aka Susan's mother. Susan then decided to visit her mother in Norway, and she chose to stay there for almost two and a half years. Her mother hired her as Senior Advisor in her private practice. Susan was finally able to be along side her mother, and even better; work with her. This practice success flourished with success and Susan's mother gained many new, important and great clients because of her daughters help, effort and assistance. Back to Los Santos (2015 - present)Category:People Licensing Official in the City Government In early January 2015, Licther officially returned to Los Santos. She expressed her wish to re-join the City Government and offered her experience, knowledge and abilities to Mayor Namir, Rakesh and his administration. On the 19th of January she started her job as Licensing Official in the Bureau of Licensing in the City Government. Susan was the victim of an attempted robbery on the 28th of January, where she was stabbed in her back. The incident happened at her friend's mansion in Vinewood Hills. She was rushed to the All Saints General Hospital by the emergency services and underwent a succesful surgery, and made a full recovery after. What happened to the man who assaulted and stabbed her is uncertain, but there are rumours of a man matching the description of the man who stabbed Susan, who lost one of his fingers and experienced a great deal of pain a few hours later on the same evening that Susan was stabbed. On the 8th of February, she was hired by the managers of Four Dragons Casino for the third time in her career. She is currently a member of the Board and serves as an advisor and assisting manager.